User talk:The Cactus Kid
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lua Scripts page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 09:49, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! Nick 17:50, May 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't see the Admin or the bottom toolbar :( The Cactus Kid (talk) 14:57, June 17, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid Your Welcome Hey Cactus Kid! I'm glad you're so excited about the adoption! I'm sure you'll make a great bureaucrat, and I wish you the best of luck with the community. If you have any questions or need help with anything, be sure to contact us and we'll help you out. Happy belated birthday! ; ) Nick 18:49, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I just thought you might want to know, the official wiki for computercraft is located at www.computercraft.info/wiki. I am happy to help with anything though! NOTE: I now realize that this is in the complete incorrect spot. Iliketanks1998 (talk) 01:34, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Iliketanks1998 (talk) 00:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) That Wiki is on Wikipedia. This Wiki is on Wikia. So different :D The Cactus Kid (talk) 13:15, June 14, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid It's actually on the developer's website, but I get what you mean :P Iliketanks1998 (talk) 14:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Talking Improving the wiki Hey I was wondering if you could give me some of the upper level access to the wiki, I have really started to take an intrest in it, and would like to improve it.Iliketanks1998 (talk) 01:32, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to. 1 question though...How XD I'm kinda new to being owner. The Cactus Kid (talk) 13:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid Um.... I'm not sure, it looks like the people who run the whole wikia site gave you your privleges, mabey contact them? Iliketanks1998 (talk) 14:06, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I adopted this Wiki cuz it was abandone. I'll go to the Community Central Help Page. The Cactus Kid (talk) 14:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid Organizing Lua Scripts I have been trying to better organize the Lua Scripts page, but moving forward it would be easier to give each program its own page(in a sub-directory?), so people could add their modifications below it in the page. I don't know much about the way wikia works on the back end, and if you can make sub-directories or pages. If you know that would be helpful to know if that is put into effect. Iliketanks1998 (talk) 11:13, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I could use a sub-directory system but i think i prefer having it all on 1 page so the community can just scroll up and down looking at the scripts. I appreciate the suggestion though and all your contribution to the Wiki, your our first real Contributer :D The Cactus Kid (talk) 13:22, June 14, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid Delay in activity or replies Sorry if i didn't respond to any messages sooner i was busy for the past 2 weeks. The Cactus Kid (talk) 13:30, June 14, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid /*Deleting blank pages*/ I moved the scripts back to the Lua Scripts page like you asked (sorry about that again), but can't delete the pages. I have the admin toolbar thing (I think thats what that is), but can't remove pages. The pages are Lua Script: 9 Shot Rapid Fire (Minigun) and Lua Script: Door Lock . Please delete them. Also, is the 'what is Lua' section at the top of Lua Scripts supposed to be there? it doesn't seem to fit in. Iliketanks1998 (talk) 19:41, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes leave it there the "What Is Lua" section is suppoused to be there. Also thanks for moving the 2 pages back. I place the "Wht Is Lua" section there so they know what we mean by "Lua Scripts" How would we feel if we went to a page called Binary Scripts and say we didn't know what Binary Code ;) Also read your user talk page i left a proposition. Also i deleted the pages. The Cactus Kid (talk) 22:34, June 22, 2014 (UTC)The Cactus Kid